What Am I, to You?
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Athrun dipusingkan dengan diamnya Cagalli mengenai hubungan mereka. Sementara Cagalli tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya sendiri terhadap Athrun. One-shot, complete.


_Ok, here's another AsuCaga fic... Tapi entah kenapa saia merasa sedikit aneh dengan fic ini..._

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise_

* * *

Suasana pagi ini seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, tidak ada yang spesial, kecuali sekarang sudah memasuki musim semi. Para murid Orb High School memasuki gerbang sekolahnya dengan wajah bahagia, tapi tidak semua tentu saja. Beberapa dari mereka melempar senyum atau saling menyapa. Seorang murid perempuan berambut pirang berjalan dengan tubuh tegap, kehadirannya menarik perhatian murid yang lain.

"Pagi, Cagalli-San." sapa murid laki-laki berambut hijau.

"Yo, Cagalli! Semangat yah untuk hari ini!" seorang murid laki-laki berkulit cokelat menepuk pundak si murid berambut pirang. "Bagaimana kalau sekali-sekali kau tidak menghadiri rapat OSIS dan melihat tim sepak bola sekolah bermain?"

"Dearka! Jangan begitu."

Murid yang dipanggil Cagalli tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih untuk ajakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Jika aku tidak hadir dalam rapat, siapa yang akan memimpinnya?" ia terus berjalan, diikuti oleh dua murid yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Cagalli, rapat nanti kita masih membahas soal festival musim panas?"

"Iya, Nicol." Cagalli menjawab sambil membuka loker sepatunya. "Kau bisa hadir 'kan?"

Dearka menyikut lengan Nicol. "Dasar wakil ketua yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Jadi kau akan meninggalkan Cagalli-Chan sendirian di rapat nanti?!"

"Hei, siapa yang bilang begitu?" balas Nicol.

Cagalli hanya tertawa.

"Ck, pagi-pagi kalian sudah berisik!" seorang pria berambut _silver _menutup loker sepatunya dengan kasar.

"Pagi, Yzak." sapa Cagalli. "Tidak baik kalau pagi-pagi kau sudah marah-marah."

"Ya, ya, benar itu!" timpal Dearka dan Nicol bersamaan.

"Bagaimana tidak? Kalian berisik sekali!"

Mereka berempat terlibat sebuah debat tidak jelas hingga seorang pria berambut _navy blue _datang.

"Kalian berempat selalu bersemangat yah," katanya disela tawa.

"DIAM, ATHRUN!" bentak Yzak. Membuat Athrun menghentikan tangannya yang tinggal beberapa centi dari loker sepatunya.

"Senpai, kalian terlalu berisik..." kata seorang murid berambut hitam.

Lima murid itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah, halo Shinn!" sapa Dearka dengan senyum lebar. "Ah, ada Luna-Chan dan Meyrin-Chan juga! Halo manager!"

Yang disapa tersenyum malu-malu sambil menunduk.

"Haaah, melihat kalian yang malu-malu itu lucu." kata Dearka dengan wajah bahagia. Dan berhadiah sebuah pukulan di perutnya. "Oi, sakit, Yzak! Apa-apaan!?"

Yzak menghembuskan nafas. "Pantas saja Miriallia memutuskanmu tanpa alasan yang jelas." ia menatap Dearka dari ujung kaki hingga rambut. "Siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan _playboy _kelas cap ikan asin macam dirimu?"

"APAAAAA?"

Yang lain tertawa mendengarnya. Cagalli tersenyum dan kemudian undur diri untuk ke ruang guru, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih bercanda di depan loker sepatu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Athrun mengusap keringat yang membasahi keningnya menggunakan handuk kecil berwarna putih yang disediakan klub sepak bolanya. Pada akhir tahun akan diadakan sebuah pertandingan nasional, jadi tim sekolah semakin giat berlatih. Iris mata berwarna zamrud itu menyapu seluruh sudut lapangan sepak bola yang ramai, mengingat sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Beberapa murid pria tengah bertanding melawan tim inti sekolah.

"Ah, Senpai, sudah selesai mainnya?" tanya seseorang dari balik punggung Athrun.

Yang ditanya menoleh sekilas, lalu tersenyum. "Ya, aku sudah kelelahan padahal baru bermain sepuluh menit," Athrun tertawa. "mungkin aku sudah bertambah tua."

"Se, Senpai masih muda kok!"

Athrun tertawa. "Terima kasih, Meyrin. Kau memang manager tim yang baik."

Yang dipuji hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hah, dasar Senpai mesum!" gerutu seorang murid pria.

"Yzak..." Athrun _sweatdrop._ "Bisakah untuk sehari saja, kau tidak menyebalkan?"

Yzak mencibir, kemudian duduk di bangku pemain sambil menyilangkan kaki kirinya. "Aku tidak menyebalkan. Yang menyebalkan itu kalian!"

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana Shiho bisa menyukai pria menyebalkan macam dirimu?" Athrun melipat kedua tangannya seolah sedang berpikir keras.

"Ka, kau!" wajah Yzak memerah.

Athrun hanya tertawa sambil mengambil handphone _flip _dari saku celananya. Perhatiannya seketika itu juga teralihkan ke benda berwarna merah tersebut, tanpa dia sadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang perhatiannya tertuju kepada dirinya. Tidak pernah teralihkan sedikit pun jika mereka sedang bersama.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Athrun memasukan kembali handphone miliknya. "Dan, Yzak, tolong, berhentilah menyebalkan. Meski hanya untuk sehari."

Yzak hanya mencibir, sementara Meyrin mengucapkan hati-hati kepada Athrun yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

"Senpai selalu pergi setiap kali istirahat..." Meyrin tertunduk lesu.

"Huh, siapa yang peduli dengannya?! Dia selalu semaunya!" gerutu Yzak.

"Apa mungkin Athrun Senpai bertemu dengan seseorang?"

Yzak tidak menjawab pertanyaan Meyrin, dia malah berteriak-teriak tidak jelas kepada Dearka. Dan mereka berdua saling berteriak satu sama lain, dan tidak butuh waktu lama hingga keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian. Sedangkan yang bertanya hanya bisa menatap langit dengan perasaan gundah.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Akhirnya selesaiiiii!" teriak Nicol dengan wajah bahagia. Beberapa anggota OSIS juga ikut tersenyum dan terlihat puas, serta lega.

"Jadi, kita akan menggunakan proposal ini untuk festival musim panas nanti, Kaichou?" tanya seorang murid pria berambut pirang.

"Ya. Dan aku harap, Rey, proposal ini sudah memenuhi keinginan kepala sekolah kita." Cagalli tersenyum.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar melihat festival nanti." Nicol menjatuhkan dagunya ke atas meja. "Kira-kira kelasku akan menampilkan apa yah?"

"Eh, bukannya kelas kalian mau menampilkan drama?" tanya Cagalli bingung. "Kira dan Lacus 'kan, pemerannya?"

"Iya. Tapi Lacus memintaku untuk menjadi pengiringnya ketika bernyanyi nanti. Tapi kan," Nicol menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "dengan posisiku sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, aku tidak bisa ikut..."

"Ah, kau benar juga." Cagalli menatap ke arah Nicol, lalu Rey yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan salah satu anggota OSIS secara bergantian. "Hum, apa Rey bisa menggantikan posisimu?"

"Eh, tapi kelas Rey 'kan mau membuka cafe. Dan aku dengar, mereka meminta Rey untuk bermain piano di sana. Yah, memang hanya dua jam saja sih, tapi..."

"Sangat disayangkan." Cagalli menghela nafas. "Padahal Kira sudah sangat bersemangat ketika membicarakan hal ini."

"Saya bisa menggantikan posisi Senpai untuk menemani Kaicho selama festival nanti." kata Rey dengan senyum tulusnya.

Mata Nicol langsung berbinar. "Sungguh, Rey-Kun?!"

Rey mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja, Senpai. Tapi, seperti yang telah diketahui, saya harus membantu kelas saya terlebih dahulu selama dua jam. Jadi..." Rey melirik ke arah Cagalli. "Apa tidak apa-apa, Kaichou?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, tenang saja, Rey." Cagalli tersenyum.

"Uwaaaa, terima kasih, Cagalli-San! Rey-Kun!" Nicol menyalami tangan Cagalli dengan cepat, lalu berlari untuk memeluk Rey.

Cagalli hanya tertawa, mata _hazel _itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas sebuah papan tulis. Dengan perlahan dia berdiri. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku bisa mengandalkanmu untuk memeriksa proposal ini sekali lagi 'kan, Nicol?"

"Siap!" Nicol memberikan hormat ala militer.

"Terima kasih, Nicol." Cagalli mengambil sebuah buku kemudian keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"Cagalli sering pergi sendirian yah setiap istirahat." Nicol menatap ke arah pintu.

Rey menatap Nicol yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya. "Mungkin dia membutuhkan tempat sunyi untuk membaca. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus mempertahankan nilainya jika ingin diterima di universitas di PLANT."

"Ya, mungkin..."

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Hembusan angin musim semi terasa menghangatkan tubuh ketika seorang murid perempuan tiba di atap sekolahnya. Dia menghirup udara sebanyak yang mampu ditampung oleh paru-parunya, kemudian mengeluarkannya lagi. Bola mata _hazel _itu menatap ke tangga yang terdapat tidak jauh darinya. Ia tersenyum, kemudian mulai menaiki tangga tersebut. Senyumnya semakin melebar saat ia melihat seorang murid berambut _navy blue _tengah tertidur, atau hanya sekedar menutup matanya?

"Kau terlambat, Cagalli." katanya tanpa membuka kedua mata.

"Maaf. Tadi aku harus antri untuk membeli roti," ia melempar sebungkus roti ke atas perut lawan bicaranya. "kau pasti belum makan 'kan?"

Diambilnya roti tersebut dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Kaichou."

Cagalli menggeram marah. "Tolong, paling tidak, saat aku bersamamu, aku tidak ingin mendengar panggilan itu, Athrun."

Athrun tertawa geli. "Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf."

"Kalau makan jangan sambil tidur." kata Cagalli ketika melihat Athrun yang hendak mengigit ujung roti berbentuk segi tiga tersebut. Setelah dimarahi, Athrun pun segera duduk dan memakan rotinya. Sementara Cagalli menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Athrun dan membaca buku yang ia bawa.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Athrun setelah menghabiskan rotinya hanya dalam waktu dua menit.

"Hanya melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang." jawab Cagalli tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku.

"Cagalli, kau sudah jenius, tidak perlu belajar lagi!" Athrun membuka bungkus roti berbentuk bundar yang sedari tadi belum disentuh oleh Cagalli. "Dan bahkan orang jenius sekali pun perlu makan!" ia berusaha memasukan roti tersebut ke dalam mulut Cagalli. Awalnya Cagalli terus menolak, tetapi Athrun tidak pantang menyerah dan dengan paksa membuka mulut Cagalli, lalu menjejalkan roti itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Athrun, kau gila! Kau ingin membunuhku dengan memaksaku memakan roti sebesar itu sekaligus?!" omel Cagalli setelah dia berhasil mengunyah setengah dari roti rasa cokelat tersebut.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, dan aku tidak mati." jawab Athrun sambil menyengir lebar.

"Tolong, jangan samakan aku denganmu." Cagalli menatap Athrun dengan tatapan kesal.

Athrun hanya tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Cagalli. Murid laki-laki itu merebahkan tubuh, dan menarik tubuh gadis di depannya untuk jatuh tepat ke atas tubuhnya. Cagalli tidak melawan, dia sudah biasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Setelah menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk kepalanya di dada Athrun, Cagalli kembali membaca. Membiarkan tangan Athrun bermain-main dengan rambutnya, atau sesekali menyentuh pipi hingga bibirnya. Tapi semua itu tidak membuat Cagalli risih atau gugup, tiga tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini, sudah membuat Cagalli memahami tingkah laku Athrun.

Kesunyian total melanda keduanya selama dua puluh menit. Dering handphone yang menyeruak secara tiba-tiba membuat Athrun memincingkan mata, sebab dia tahu itu bukan handphone miliknya. Cagalli menggeram kesal, sebab dia baru saja memahami buku yang dia baca. Diambilnya handphone dari saku kemeja.

"Nampaknya waktu sudah habis."

Athrun terus mengamati Cagalli yang berdiri sambil merapihkan seragamnya. "Ingat, sepuluh menit setelah aku turun, kau baru boleh turun!"

"Aku tahu, dan aku ingat dengan perjanjian kecil kita, Cagalli." Athrun memutar matanya bosan.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan, Athrun. Itu lebih baik daripada kita harus menjelaskan kenapa kita bisa turun bersama dari atap gedung sekolah!" Cagalli bertolak pinggang.

Athrun menghela nafas. Dia lupa, tidak baik melawan Cagalli. "Iya, aku tahu itu." diliriknya Cagalli. "Dan jika kau tidak cepat-cepat turun, mungkin hari ini kita akan benar-benar menjelaskannya."

Cagalli menepuk keningnya, lalu berlari turun ke bawah. Athrun kembali menghembuskan nafas, tapi kali ini terdengar sedikit kecewa. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke arah langit siang yang jernih, yang dihiasi beberapa awan yang menggantung, bergerak dengan pelan ke arah barat. Athrun menutup kelopak matanya, kembali menikmati kesendiriannya di atap gedung sekolah. Dari jauh bisa terdengar suara kehidupan kota, meski hanya sayup-sayup.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Matahari sudah mulai terbenam ketika Cagalli tiba di stasiun kereta api yang berjarak beberapa blok dari sekolahnya. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena harus berlari agar tidak ketinggalan kereta.

"Ah, Cagalli-Chan!" Dearka melambaikan tangan ke arah Cagalli.

Alis Cagalli bertaut karena melihat gerombolan tim sepak bola sekolahnya. Dia jarang bertemu dengan Dearka dan kawan-kawan jika naik kereta, biasanya dia selalu pulang lebih larut dari sekarang. Cagalli berjalan menghampiri mereka. Hanya ada Dearka, Yzak, Meyrin dan Athrun. Mungkin Lunamaria sudah pulang bersama Shinn naik motor, sementara Rey, arah rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan yang lainnya. Nicol sudah dijemput oleh ayahnya di sekolah tadi.

"Halo semua." sapa Cagalli.

"Eh, jadi Cagalli Senpai juga naik kereta?" tanya Meyrin kaget.

"Yah, begitulah." Cagalli tersenyum. "Biasaya aku selalu naik kereta yang jam enam, makanya tidak pernah bertemu dengan kalian di stasiun."

"Ketua OSIS kita yang satu ini memang pekerja keras yah?" Dearka merangkul Cagalli. "Tidak heran kalau dia menjabat sebagai ketua selama dua periode berturut-turut."

Cagalli hanya bisa tertawa canggung. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana latihan kalian?"

"Begitulah. Hei, kapan-kapan kau harus menonton kami latihan!"

"Mungkin maksud Dearka, kau harus melihat dia menabrak tiang gawang," celetuk Yzak tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Hei, kau!" balas Dearka. Cagalli hanya bisa tertawa.

"Aku dengar kau akan mendaftar ke universitas di PLANT. Apa itu benar, Cagalli?" tanya Athrun yang berdiri di antara Meyrin dan Yzak.

Mata Cagalli melebar. "Kau, kau dengar itu dari mana?!" tanyanya dengan suara tinggi dan sedikit gugup.

Suara Cagalli membuat Dearka dan Yzak menghentikan pertengkarannya, dan Meyrin memfokuskan pandangannya ke sosok Cagalli. Maksudnya, bukankah reaksi Cagalli aneh? Semua orang di sekolah sudah tahu bahwa Cagalli mengincar sebuah universitas ternama di PLANT, kenapa harus panik seperti itu? Dia sudah biasa ditanya pertanyaan semacam itu. Lantas, kenapa sekarang...

Athrun mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan acuh. "Setiap orang mengawasi gerak-gerikmu, Cagalli. Jadi tidak begitu mengejutkan bukan, jika aku tahu mengenai hal itu?"

Cagalli terlihat panik dan bingung, hal itu terpampang jelas dari bola matanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. "Ya, aku memang berniat mendaftar ke sana. Tapi..."

Suara kereta masuk menghentikan Cagalli untuk melanjutkan jawabannya. Atau sesungguhnya dia telah menjawabnya, hanya saja tidak terdengar karena suara kereta listrik tersebut. Pintu kereta terbuka, puluhan orang berbondong-bondong keluar dari dalam kereta, sedangkan Athrun terus menatap ke arah Cagalli. Namun tatapan itu berbeda, tatapan yang diberikan Athrun kepada Cagalli sekarang terasa berbeda. Terasa... hangat, dan lembut... Meyrin mengucek matanya berkali-kali hanya untuk memastikan apakah dia sedang bermimpi atau tidak. Tapi hal itu memang benar, tatapan Athrun tidak berubah. Sedangkan pancaran mata Cagalli terlihat sedikit panik. Ada apa?

"Hei, kalian berdua! Ayo masuk!" teriak Dearka yang sudah berada di dalam kereta.

Keduanya segera tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing, dan segera berlari sebelum pintu ditutup dan mereka tertinggal kereta dan harus menunggu selama satu jam hingga kereta berikutnya untuk tiba. Untungnya gerbong yang mereka naiki tidak begitu penuh, tetapi tetap saja sudah tidak ada kursi kosong lagi. Para murid sekolah menengah atas Orb itu terpaksa berdiri selama sepuluh menit, waktu perjalanan yang dibutuhkan untuk mencapai pusat kota Orb. Stasiun dimana mereka akan turun.

"Hei, kau tidak jadi pulang bersama Shiho?" goda Dearka sambil menyikut lengan Yzak.

Yzak tidak menjawab dan mempererat genggamannya kepada pegangan tangan di atas kepalanya. Diamnya Yzak membuat Dearka tertawa senang, sebab itu artinya gosip mengenai pertengkaran yang terjadi diantara Yzak dengan Shiho benar. Selama mereka pacaran setahun ini, keduanya pasti selalu pulang bersama. Jika bukan Yzak yang menjemput Shiho, maka Shiho lah yang menunggu Yzak di stasiun ini. Melihat Dearka yang sedang bahagia karena berhasil mempermalukan dirinya, Yzak memikirkan sesuatu untuk bisa membalasnya. Tidak sekarang, mungkin dikemudian hari. Yang pasti Dearka harus merasakan malu yang lebih dari yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang. Jadi dia membiarkan Dearka menertawakan hubungannya dengan Shiho, sementara otaknya terus bekerja untuk menyusun rencana balas dendam.

Cagalli berdiri menyamping di dekat pintu sebelah kiri yang tidak pernah dibuka, sementara Athrun berdiri di depan pintu masuk gerbong kereta, memunggungi Meyrin yang berdiri di tengah gerbong, bersebelahan dengan Dearka. Dari kedua ujung matanya, murid wanita dengan rambut berkepang dua itu terus mengamati gerak-gerik kakak kelasnya dalam diam.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Aktingmu payah, Cagalli." terdengar suara bariton dari ujung telepon.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Athrun." Cagalli menjepit telepon rumahnya di antara dagu dan bahunya sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengolesi selai kacang ke roti yang ia letakan di atas piring. "Aku 'kan artis kawakan yang pernah memenangkan penghargaan sebagai pemeran wanita utama terbaik." gadis berambut pirang itu mengatakannya dengan nada sarkastik. "Dan lagipula, bukankah sudah aku katakan 'Tidak ada percakapan berlebihan bila kita bersama dengan orang lain!'. Bagian darimana yang tidak kau mengerti, Athrun?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..." suara Athrun terdengar bersalah. "Tapi kau harus membiasakan diri untuk berbincang-bincang secara normal denganku, Cagalli. Sebab jika kita menghindar, hal itu malah akan menarik perhatian orang." suara dari seberang sana berhenti untuk beberapa detik, mungkin dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk kalimat selanjutnya. "Bisa-bisa akan ada orang menyadari hubungan kita. Dan bukannya kau tidak mau hal itu terjadi?"

Pertanyaan Athrun menghentikan gerakan poles memoles selai yang tengah dilakukan Cagalli. Jika saja tangannya tidak sigap mengambil telepon tersebut, pasti telepon berwarna hitam itu akan menjadi kepingan karena menghantam ubin keramik berwarna putih tersebut. Wajahnya menegang, mulutnya terbuka lebar, pupil matanya membesar. Sunyi selama semenit, yang entah kenapa terasa seperti satu jam, bahkan lebih, hingga Cagalli bersuara.

"Tidak pernah ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kita, Athrun Zala." Cagalli mematikan telepon sebelum Athrun sempat berkata apa-apa. Ia meletakkan telepon tersebut tidak jauh dari botol selai. Cagalli mendesah frustasi, ditutupnya wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

'_Tuuuuttt, tuuut, tuuut...'_

_._

_._

_._

Itulah suara yang didengar oleh Athrun setelah dia mengungkit perihal hubungannya dengan Cagalli. Athrun menghela nafas panjang, kemudian melempar handphone _flip_ miliknya ke samping, ke atas sofa yang tengah ia duduki. Iris zamrud miliknya menatap layar televisi yang tengah menyiarkan sebuah berita mengenai pesawat tempur baru milik militer PLANT, yaitu ZAFT. Semua ini berawal ketika Cagalli datang ke atap gedung sekolah, Athrun yang waktu itu merasa bahwa atap sekolah adalah 'miliknya', tidak suka berbagi dengan Cagalli. Dan setiap kali Cagalli datang ke atap, keduanya sering bertengkar. Hingga sebulan kemudian, keduanya tidak ambil pusing lagi dengan keberadaan lawan jenis di atap sekolah. Setelah sebulan penuh penuh pertengkaran, datang seminggu penuh kesunyian, hingga secara tidak sengaja Athrun melihat – ehem – celana dalam Cagalli karena angin pada suatu siang sangat kencang. Tentu saja awal perkenalan mereka tdak menyenangkan, namun seiring waktu, keduanya merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Tidak perlu diucapkan, mereka bisa merasakannya dari gestur tubuh hingga cara pandang satu sama lain.

Tidak perlu diucapkan? Sungguh? Bukankah ada tipe orang yang harus mendengar bagaimana perasaan sang pasa-tunggu, pasangan? _Heck, _ya ampun bahkan kata 'cinta' atau 'sayang' tidak pernah terungkap dari mulut mereka selama tiga tahun ini! Athrun menarik rambut birunya ke bawah dengan frustasi.

Langit malam terlihat indah, jika definisi indah adalah langit hitam pekat yang tidak bertaburan bintang atau menampakan rembulan.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Keesokan harinya saat Cagalli ke atap sekolah, dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sebetulnya ini bukan hal yang baru. Cagalli sering bersikap seperti ini tiap kali Athrun mempertanyakan hubungan mereka. Jadi, saat Cagalli datang sambil membawa tumpukan laporan klub sekolah dan tidak menunjukan ingin mengajak Athrun bicara, cowok itu sibuk dengan handphone-nya, tetapi tetap membiarkan Cagalli menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung kokoh milik Athrun.

Tetapi sudah hampir tiga tahun mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini, bahkan terkadang Athrun suka mengajak Cagalli keluar. Tetapi tidak setiap saat, hanya ketika Cagalli sudah terlihat nampak kelelahan, tetapi dia tidak mau mengakuinya. Athrun hanya ingin memastikan hubungan mereka saja. Dia bukan tipe orang yang selalu ingin mengumbar-umbar kepada dunia bahwa dia adalah kekasih dari Cagalli Yula Athha, saudara kembar dari Kira Yamato yang telah menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan kanker. Bahwa seorang Athrun Zala, kapten klub sepak bola ini adalah kekasih dari sang ketua OSIS yang jenius. Dia hanya ingin mengetahui, bagi Cagalli, seorang Athrun Zala itu, apa? Teman? Sahabat? Musuh? Kekasih?

"Jika kau punya waktu untuk bermain _game,_ bagaimana kalau kau memanfaatkannya untuk belajar?" suara Cagalli memecahkan kesunyian diantara mereka.

"Dan jika kau memiliki waktu untuk memeriksa laporan klub-klub di sekolah ini, bagaimana jika membaginya sedikit untuk mejelaskan hubungan kita kepadaku."

Alis Cagalli bertaut. Dengan wajah geram dia melepaskan fokus matanya dari tulisan laporan ke langit biru di hadapannya. "Memangnya kita memiliki sebuah status selain teman, Athrun?"

"Apakah waktu tiga tahun yang kita lalui tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu?" tanya Athrun dengan suara berbisik.

Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "BAGUS! Dan untuk apa kau mengungkit-ungkit hal itu?!"

"Karena aku..." suara Athrun tiba-tiba hilang. Dia tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia terlalu sibuk mengatur irama jantungnya yang sudah melewati batas normal. Hembusan nafasnya yang mulai tidak karuan.

"Urgh!" Cagalli membanting laporan yang tengah ia baca, kemudian melirik ke belakang. "Cepat katakan! Aku tidak punya waktu bertahun-tahun hanya untuk menunggumu menyelesaikan kalimatmu!"

Disaat yang bersamaan, Athrun menoleh. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Karena aku mencintaimu..." Athrun akhirnya mengatakan hal itu.

Tidak ada balasan dari Cagalli, tetapi organ-organ tubuhnya memberi reaksi. Pupil matanya membesar, mulutnya terbuka, dan, meski hanya sedetik, tetapi Athrun yakin bahwa dia melihat seburat warna merah di pipi Cagalli! Merasa bahwa gadis berambut pirang ini tidak akan memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, Athrun melanjutkan.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, Cagalli, bagimu, aku ini, apa?" suara tinggi Athrun memotong kesunyian. Nafasnya terengah-engah setelah selesai berbicara. Baru kali ini Athrun marah, baru kali ini dia serius mempermasalahkan status mereka. Dan baru kali ini juga, Athrun melihat wajah Cagalli yang bingung dan tersinggung.

"Bagiku, kau bukan siapa-siapa!" teriak Cagalli dengan lantang. "Apa kau puas?!" gadis berambut pirang itu mengambil laporan yang tadi dia banting ke bawah, lalu mengambil sisanya. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Athrun yang masih terduduk.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu dibanting dengan keras. Athrun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke belakang, mata hijaunya menatap lurus ke atas. Ke langit biru yang perlahan mulai berubah menjadi kelabu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Bagiku, kau bukan siapa-siapa!_

Sungguh?

Cagalli menghembuskan nafas kecewa, ia memeluk kedua kakinya semakin erat. Sebagian wajahnya tenggelam ke dalam air panas dalam _bathtub _di dalam kamar mandinya. Tangannya memainkan busa yang mengambang di sekitarnya. Biasanya Cagalli benci mandi menggunakan _bathtub_, dia lebih suka dengan pancuran, tetapi untuk kali ini, dia ingin berendam, dan tidak perlu keluar-keluar lagi.

Dia terlalu emosi, tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan hal itu kepada Athrun dua silam. Ya, dua bulan. Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian di atap sekolah tersebut. Setelah itu Cagalli tidak pernah lagi pergi ke atap, dan setiap kali berpapasan dengan Athrun, dia terus berjalan, tidak menyapa atau melempar senyum kepada cowok itu. Toh Athrun melakukan hal yang sama, jadi untuk apa dia bersusah-susah payah untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu? Kesalahannya... Kesalahan yang DIA buat. cowok itu sudah terlalu sering terkena imbas dari kekesalan yang Cagalli alami, namun yang terakhir kemarin, itu sungguh keterlaluan. Tidak seharusnya..

"ARGH!" Cagalli beteriak frustasi sebelum menyelam.

Tiga tahun bersama Athrun... Bagaimana dirinya selama tiga tahun itu? Dia sering naik darah, pada awal pertemuan mereka. Setiap hari selalu dipenuhi dengan celetukan atau cemoohan satu sama lain, dan kemudian diam total yang mereka lakukan selama seminggu. Awalnya Cagalli merasa lelah menanggapi Athrun, dan saat dia berencana untuk mendiamkan cowok itu, ternyata dia melakukan hal yang sama. Hari pertama, dia tidak masalah, hingga pada hari kelima. Dia merasa, ada yang hilang, ada yang kurang jika salah satu diantara mereka tidak ada yang melemparkan komentar menyebalkan, dan satunya lagi menanggapinya. Siklus saling menghina yang sangat menyebalkan dan menguras tenaga, tetapi sangat... menyenangkan... Sesungguhnya Athrun tidak begitu menyebalkan, pertengkaran awal mereka terjadi hanya karena sifat keras kepala Cagalli, dan Athrun akhirnya sadar bahwa sifat itu memang sudah melekat ke darah Cagalli, tidak bisa diubah bahkan dihilangkan! Salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang mengalah, dan Athrun orangnya.

Kepala Cagalli menyembul keluar. "Benarkah... dia bukan siapa-siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui Cagalli, hingga tanpa ia sadari sudah dua jam lebih dia menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi, sesuatu yang membuat kening sang kakak berkerut.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Persiapan untuk festival sangat menyita waktu, tapi Cagalli harus bersyukur karena dengan begini pikirannya bisa teralihkan dari Athrun. Untungnya Nicol tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh antara dia dan Athrun. Cagalli tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan kepada Nicol, dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Kaichou, ini susunan acara untuk hari ini." Rey menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Cagalli saat sang ketua memasuki ruang serba guna sekolah mereka.

"Terima kasih, Rey." Cagalli tersenyum dan langsung membacanya. "Drama gabungan antara kelas 3-1 dengan kelas 3-3..."

"Kaichou?"

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Cagalli tersenyum canggung. Itu kelas Athrun, Dearka dan Yzak. Sementara kelas 3-3 adalah kelas Lacus, Kira dan Nicol. Kelas mereka menampilkan drama gabungan, dan keputusan itu sangat mendadak. Rencana awal kelas mereka ingin membuka rumah hantu, namun sehari setelah kejadian di atap sekolah tersebut, Athrun dan Dearka menghadap ke Cagalli dan mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin menampilkan drama. Dan karena peraturannya hanya boleh satu kelas yang menampilkan drama, maka mereka sepakat untuk bergabung dengan kelas 3-3 yang sebelumnya telah mendaftarkan drama sebagai persembahan mereka dalam festival kali ini. Cagalli tidak pernah mengerti keputusan kepala sekolah. Kenapa dia menyetujuinya begitu saja?

Dalam hati Cagalli bertanya, apakah Athrun mengatakn kepada orang lain mengenai hubungan mereka? Tunggu, hubungan? Memangnya hubungan mereka apa? Mereka hanya teman... Iya 'kan?

"Ok, ayo bersiap-siap!" teriak Cagalli.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Drama gabungan kelas 3-1 dan 3-3 tampil jam dua siang, setelah kelas 2-4 yang menampilkan pertunjukan sulap. Seluruh murid dari dua kelas bersiap-siap di belakang panggung, mengecek apakah perlatan mereka sudah lengkap atau belum, sebagian masih menghalafkan dialog masing-masing. Cagalli bercakap-cakap dengan Kira, selaku ketua proyek drama ini. Selama latihan, Cagalli sering bertanya mengenai drama yang akan mereka tampilkan, namun Kira tidak pernah mau menjawab.

Suara tepuk tangan membahana, itu tanda bahwa kelas 2-4 sudah selesai. Tiga pesulap andalan kelas tersebut berjalan memasuki belakang panggung, beberapa teman sekelas mereka serta anggota OSIS yang berjaga di belakang panggung memberikan tepuk tangan serta pujiaan kepada mereka sekali lagi.

"Ok, kelas 3-1 dan 3-3, waktunya tampil!" seru Cagalli.

Seluruh pemain yang akan muncul pada adegan pertama bersiap-siap. Nicol keluar terlebih sebelum tirai diangkat, sebab dia naratornya. Athrun berdiri dengan tegap di sebelah Cagalli. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa hari ini penonton didominasi oleh kaum hawa. Mereka tidak ingin ketinggalan melihat sosok Athrun yang menganakan baju zirah tanpa helm. Cagalli benci mengakuinya, tetapi sosok pria berambut biru tua itu sangat tampan dan gagah! Kenapa Cagalli baru menyadarinya sekarang? Setelah dua bulan tanpa kontak dalam bentuk apa pun...

"Selamat berjuang." kata Cagalli. Kalimat penyemangat itu sebetulnya ditunjukkan untuk seluruh pemain, tetapi karena suara Cagalli yang pelan dan hanya bisa terdengar oleh Athrun, cowok itu berpikir lain.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang sama. Senyum yang baru Cagalli sadari, sangat menawan, dan memabukkan.

Demi Haumea! Ada apa dengan otakku hari ini?! Segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Athrun menjadi berbeda dengan biasanya! Jerit Cagalli dalam hati. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

Pertunjukan dimulai, teriakan histeris para murid perempuan menggema, suara _blitz _kamera tidak mau ketinggalan. Cagalli terus mengamati gerak-gerik Athrun, dia pandai berakting. Cagalli tidak pernah meragukan keahlian akting Athrun. Wajahnya yang serius, sedih, bahagia, kecewa, marah... Kenapa Cagalli baru memperhatikannya sekarang? Jeritan tertahan para penggemar Athrun terdengar saat sang ksatria mengecup lembut punggung tangan Lacus. Banyak perempuan yang mungkin rela untuk mati hanya demi bisa berada di posisi Lacus sekarang. Ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam tubuh Cagalli. Apa dia cemburu melihat Lacus? Konyol, dia tahu bahwa ini hanya akting. Untuk apa cemburu? Tetapi setelah bibir tipis itu terlepas dari punggung tangan Lacus, mata _hazel _Cagalli tidak sanggup untuk tidak melirik ke sana. Bibir yang nampaknya begitu nikmat untuk dikecup. Tunggu, apa?! Cagalli menampar pipinya. Buang jauh-jauh pikiran bodohmu itu, Cagalli!

Pertunjukan telah usai, bahkan Cagalli tidak tahu drama apa yang dimainkan. Pikirannya hanya tertuju ke satu sosok, Athrun. Para pemain membungkuk, melambaikan tangan, kemudian turun dari panggung.

Seharusnya begitu...

Tetapi masih ada satu pemain lagi di atas panggung, dia terdiam. Alis Cagalli bertaut. Apa dramanya masih belum selesai? Tapi untuk apa tadi...

Belum selesai Cagalli berpikir, sebuah tangan mendorongnya keluar. Dengan rasa terkejut dia menoleh ke belakang, dan terlihat sosok Kira, Lacus, Dearka serta Yzak. Entah siapa yang mendorongnya barusan. Wajah mereka terlihat bahagia, sekaligus menyebalkan. Mereka merencakan sesuatu!

"Cagalli..." panggil sebuah suara dengan nada rendah.

_Demi Haumea! Tolong jangan panggil aku seperti itu!_

"Cagalli..." suara kali ini terdengar lebih rendah, dan entah apakah telinga Cagalli sudah rusak atau memang suaranya terdengar... Seksi...

Dengan gugup Cagalli melihat sumber suara. Dihadapannya Athrun tengah berlutut. Kapan Athrun berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengannya?!

"Ap, apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh...?! Cepat bangun!" kata Cagalli setengah berbisik. Wajahnya memerah.

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari arah penonton, dan Cagalli yakin suara bisik-bisik itu dihasilkan oleh para penggemar Athrun. Entah rencana apa yang tengah mereka susun, atau komentar sinis yang mereka ucapkan.

"Kita memulainya dengan cara yang salah, dengan pertengkaran." suara Athrun terdengar sangat dalam. Tubuh Cagalli bergetar, baru kali ini dia mendengar Athrun bersuara seperti itu. Jika dulu dia tidak percaya bahwa hanya dengan suara seorang pria bisa meluluhkan hati wanita, detik ini, dia dengan senang hati akan menarik kalimatnya!

"Kau keras kepala..."

Cagalli mengendus kesal. Beberapa penonton tertawa.

"Awalnya aku pikir kau bisa berubah, tetapi aku salah. Itu memang sifatmu." Athrun menghembuskan nafas setelah sebelumnya menghirup udara yang sama seperti yang dihirup oleh Cagalli. "Sifat yang, sebetulnya menyebalkan, tetapi membuatmu... unik..."

Teriakan histeris terdengar lagi. Jelas, memangnya ada berapa perempuan sih yang pernah dipuji oleh seorang Athrun Zala? Tapi bagi Cagalli, kalimat barusan masih terasa ambigu. Apakah itu sebuah pujian, atau hinaan?

"Kau teguh memegang pendirianmu, kau bertanggung jawab, kau benci menunjukan rasa lelahmu di hadapan orang lain... Kau, sosok pemimpin yang kuat."

Ok, ini baru pujian. Cagalli tidak mendengar ada nada sarkasme dalam kalimat Athrun barusan, dan pancaran mata cowok ini terlihat serius. Lutut Cagalli lemas, dia ingin menjatuhkan diri ke atas panggung. Dia tidak sanggup lagi mendengar suara Athrun dan ditatap seperti ini oleh Athrun.

"Mungkin bagimu, seorang Athrun Zala, bukanlah siapa-siapa." ada jeda cukup panjang. Tetapi jeda tersebut diisi teriakan serta sorak sorai para penonton. Suaranya terlalu banyak, Cagalli tidak bisa memilah, mana yang sorak kekecewaan, mana yang suara setuju, atau teriakan penuh amarah.

"Tetapi bagiku..." Athrun berdiri dengan gerakan lambat, lalu mendekat. Membuat Cagalli mundur selangkah. Dan selangkah pula, jarak antara Cagalli dan Athrun. Cagalli bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dari bola mata Athrun yang sangat jernih, dan begitu menenangkan jiwa. "Kau, seorang Cagalli Yula Athha, bukan seorang pemimpin yang kuat. Tetapi seorang gadis keras kepala yang selalu mencari masalah denganku, yang telah memikat hatiku, tanpa kau sadari. Satu-satunya wanita yang bisa mendapatkan seluruh jiwa ragaku, tanpa perlu kau minta..."

Seluruh penonton perempuan berteriak histeris, terdengar suara tangis dari sayup-sayup kejauhan. Suara siulan iseng juga terdengar. Wajah Cagalli memerah, dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya. Dia gugup, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Ini bukan drama, Cagalli. Ini sungguhan." kata Athrun dengan suara mantap. "Dua bulan yang lalu, aku salah. Aku menuntut jawaban darimu, tetapi aku sendiri belum mengatakan, bagiku, kau itu apa." Athrun menatap tepat ke manik mata Cagalli. "Dan sekarang aku sudah mengatakannya."

Cagalli menelan ludah berkali-kali. Sorakan 'terima, terima, terima' mendominasi. Tapi para penggemar Athrun tentu saja berteriak menyuarakan kata 'tidak!', dengan nada berbeda-beda. Bahkan ada yang memohon-mohon segala. Tangan Cagalli terulur, namun berhenti sebelum menyentuh pipi Athrun. Dia ragu. Ditatapnya iris mata hijau di hadapannya, warna yang selalu berhasil mendamaikan jiwanya setiap kali ia resah, mata yang pernah menatapnya dengan penuh kekesalan, menatapnya sebagai seorang penganggu. Mata yang, selalu mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

"Kau memang bodoh, Athrun..." Cagalli menyentuh pipi Athrun. "Bagiku, kau adalah pria menyebalkan. Pria yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Dan hanya di sampingmu, aku bisa menjadi diriku, seutuhnya..."

Athrun tersenyum, kemudian menarik Cagalli dalam pelukannya. Tangis bahagia pecah, tangis kekecewaan semakin keras. Tepuk tangan bergemuruh, memenuhi ruangan ini. Begitu meriah, begitu keras, sampai rasanya suara-suara ini dapat merubuhkan gedung kapan pun. Tapi bagi kedua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian, hanya terdengar suara detak jantung orang yang mereka peluk, dan tidak ada orang lain selain mereka di dalam ruangan ini...

_Karena bagiku,_

_kau adalah segalanya..._

* * *

_Ok,5k... Rasany ini one-shot terpanjang yang pernah saia buat #pokerface. Dan saia merasa tidak puas dengan ini,but,owh well..._


End file.
